Un suspiro de madrugada
by Daia Black
Summary: Fueron pequeños detalles al principio: la forma de morderse el labio inferior cuando se concentraba, la sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando creía que nadie le observaba, la manera en la que parecía esconderse siempre, siempre detrás de un libro y ese gusto casi obsesivo por el chocolate.


SUMMARY: Fueron pequeños detalles al principio: la forma de morderse el labio inferior cuando se concentraba, la sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando creía que nadie le observaba, la manera en la que parecía esconderse siempre, siempre detrás de un libro y ese gusto casi obsesivo por el chocolate.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos porque me gusta imaginar su historia.

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. SIRIUS/REMUS. Si no te gusta, no leas. Si te gusta, adelante.

N/A: pata Dzeta. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

.

.

UN SUSPIRO DE MADRUGADA

No se enamora de él de golpe. Desde luego no es un flechazo. Sirius se enamora poco a poco, gota a gota, como esa lluvia suave y continua de primavera que apenas moja al principio y, cuando menos esperamos, acaba calándonos hasta los huesos.

Así fue con Remus.

Cuando lo conoció, a Sirius le pareció un muchacho tímido e introvertido y no le dedicó más atención que la que se dedica al que durante siete años será tu compañero de habitación. No tenía nada que ver con James, quien parecía siempre dispuesto a seguirle la corriente y por supuesto no se parecía a Peter, quien también era bastante tímido pero se esforzaba en seguirles siempre a todas partes, buscando continuamente su aprobación.

Remus siempre era el primero en acostarse y ya estaba en el comedor cuando los demás aún protestaban por tener que levantarse. Ni siquiera compartía mesa con ellos en clase. A Sirius no le importaba, simplemente pasaba de él.

Pero todo cambió cuando descubrieron su secreto.

Cuando empezaron a hacerse preguntas, Remus se convirtió en el centro de sus pensamientos. Tardaron poco tiempo en descubrir a dónde iba su amigo las noches de luna y la decisión que tomaron entonces cambió las cosas para siempre. Porque después de hablarlo y hablarlo, los chicos decidieron no darle la espalda. Decidieron que apoyarían a su amigo, que no le dejarían sufrir en silencio. Y su amistad fue lo que salvó a Remus Lupin.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius descubrió que Remus no era el chico débil y enfermizo que aparentaba. Que en realidad era más fuerte que ellos tres juntos y que era mucho más divertido de lo que imaginaban. Cuando le demostraron que estarían allí para siempre, Remus rompió por fin parte de su coraza. Se volcó en ellos, y fue entonces cuando nacieron los Merodeadores.

Fueron pequeños detalles al principio: la forma de morderse el labio inferior cuando se concentraba, la sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando creía que nadie le observaba, la manera en la que parecía esconderse siempre, siempre detrás de un libro y ese gusto casi obsesivo por el chocolate: negro, blanco, con leche, con almendras, relleno de menta o con trocitos de naranja. Daba igual mientras fuera chocolate.

Sirius no sabe cuándo empezó a pensar en él más de lo razonable. Porque no parecía razonable estar pendiente de él todo el día. No era razonable vigilar, casi sin darse cuenta, cada uno de sus movimientos y desde luego no era razonable en absoluto ponerse celoso porque saludara siempre a ese chico de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Al principio es casi imperceptible y no piensa mucho en ello. Es su amigo, claro, y se preocupa por él. Pero se alarma un poco cuando se da cuenta de que Peter también es su amigo y saluda a más chicas que Remus y no le molesta ni siquiera un poco.

Y no es que le gusten los chicos, claro. ¡Por favor! Sirius nunca se ha fijado en los demás chicos de su clase _de esa manera_. Nunca los ha imaginado en la ducha, completamente desnudos, acariciando con delicadeza esa nueva cicatriz que nace en el cuello y no sabe dónde acaba. No se le ocurre fijarse en ellos en clase, en la curva del cuello, en los labios apretados mientras intenta comprender qué es lo que acaba de explicar el profesor. Y desde luego no sueña con ellos, ni despierto ni dormido.

Ha soñado con Remus algunas veces, y siempre se despierta con la sensación de haber corrido una eternidad y una mancha pegajosa en los pantalones del pijama y no puede evitar mirar a la cama de al lado e imaginar qué pasaría si se colara debajo de esas sábanas y apretara ese cuerpo cuajado de cicatrices contra el suyo.

Sirius está asustado. Porque no es normal que un chico como él piense todas esas cosas. No es normal que imagine a uno de sus mejores amigos desnudo mordiéndole, besándole, jadeando contra sus labios.

Quiere contárselo a James y casi lo consigue un par de veces. Se echa para atrás siempre cuando se da cuenta de que ni siquiera sabría cómo poner en palabras lo que le está pasando. Así que se cierra sobre sí mismo, se aísla un poco cuando Remus está cerca y acaba por intentar ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo para no tener que buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Remus se da cuenta, claro. Tiene una parte animal después de todo y eso lo convierte en una persona de instintos. Y Remus le mira de reojo cada vez que Sirius se muerde la lengua, cada vez que debería decir algo y no lo dice. Y es así como se alejan cada día un poco más. Sin pretenderlo, sin buscarlo. Simplemente sucede. Y es entonces cuando James aparece, preocupado, curioso. _¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos?_

Nada. No pasa nada.

 _Claro._

Y Sirius frunce el ceño y se concentra –o lo intenta- en el nuevo trabajo de Transformaciones. Lleva atascado una eternidad en la tercera pregunta.

James suspira y se rinde. Le da una palmada en el hombro. _Si necesitas hablar…_ Y necesita hablar, por supuesto que sí, pero no con James. Remus le observa desde lejos y Sirius puede ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos dorados, porque no sabe qué pasa, no sabe qué es lo que ha hecho para que su mejor amigo haya decidido de pronto retirarle la palabra.

Es cada vez peor. Sirius rechaza a todas las chicas que intentan acercarse y parece enfadado y de mal humor todo el rato y mientras no deja de pensar en él. Piensa en él en clases, cuando debería estar pendiente de las explicaciones del profesor. Piensa en él mientras juega al quidditch y la distracción le cuesta una visita a la enfermería. Piensa en él mientras intenta hacer los deberes y todo le sale del revés. Y piensa en él en la cama, mientras intenta dormir y entonces es mucho peor. Mucho, mucho peor. Por eso se levanta la mayoría de las noches y acaba en la Sala Común, bostezando frente a la chimenea mientras hojea un libro cualquiera que alguien ha dejado olvidado en un sillón. Y por una vez consigue abstraerse y perderse en el mundo que describen esas páginas, viajando a un país que no existe, más allá de la segunda estrella a la derecha, luchando contra piratas y un cocodrilo que se ha tragado un despertador. Negándose a crecer.

Está tan absorto por la historia que sólo se da cuenta de que no está solo cuando él habla.

-¿Qué lees?

Su voz le da un escalofrío y Sirius cierra el libro de golpe, buscando una excusa para marcharse, para no tener que hablar con él. Remus suspira mientras se sienta a su lado.

-No sé qué es lo que te he hecho, pero si me lo dices puedo intentar ponerle solución.

Sirius se pone en pie nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No has hecho nada…

-¿Se puede saber entonces qué te pasa conmigo? –parece enfadado. Y no es normal ver a Remus enfadado. Menos contra él. Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo, suspira, se muerde los labios.

-No pasa n…

-¡No digas que no pasa nada! –exclama dolido-. No me diriges la palabra, me evitas todo el tiempo. ¡Te escondes de mí! Si hasta Peter se ha dado cuenta…

-Lo siento.

-Sólo quiero que me digas qué es lo que he hecho, porque no tengo ni idea de qué…

Y es justo entonces cuando Sirius decide que no puede aguantar más. Que es insoportable verle ahí, con un pijama demasiado grande y los ojos demasiado dorados, con lágrimas de rabia en las pestañas. Sirius no puede más, ¡es que no puede más!

Remus se queda quieto, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa mientras Sirius nota el corazón latiendo con furia en su pecho. Casi no se le puede llamar beso. Son sólo labios contra labios, dos segundos, tres como mucho. Y la respiración contenida.

-¿Pero qué…?

Sirius aprieta el libro con fuerza y se marcha sin volverse atrás, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. Tiene ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Pero es que no pudo soportarlo más.

Remus le llama a su espalda, pero él no contesta, no se gira. Sube a la habitación y se refugia detrás de las cortinas de su cama, con la respiración entrecortada y los puños apretados, golpeando el colchón con furia, enfadado por no ser capaz de comprender lo que está pasando, _maldita, maldita, maldita sea._

No se da cuenta de que Remus descorre con timidez las cortinas, pero lo nota cuando se sienta a su lado.

-Así que era eso.

No parece enfadado. No suena enfadado. Su voz suena casi divertida, casi aliviada. Y Sirius se atreve por fin a mirarle.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

Sirius no sabe qué contestar. Tampoco importa mucho cuando Remus, tímidamente, se inclina sobre él para capturar sus labios en un beso. Y son más de dos segundos la segunda vez. Más de dos segundos y una sonrisa, y la lengua de Remus jugando con la suya, haciéndole cosquillas y enviando escalofríos a los dedos de sus pies. Cuando se separan, los dos están sonriendo y por fin, por fin Sirius se olvida de su enfado, de sus nervios, de sus dudas. Porque Remus está sonriendo y todo parece perfecto.

-Quiero saber dónde acaba la cicatriz de tu cuello.

Y Remus ríe. Y Sirius le chista para que se calle, _¡Vas a despertar a James!_ Y Remus ríe aún más fuerte y Sirius tiene que cerrar las cortinas y echar un hechizo para que sus risas, sus jadeos, sus suspiros no salgan del pequeño refugio en el que se esconden el resto de la noche.

FIN


End file.
